twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Paul Anka
Paul Anka (ur. 30 lipca 1941 w Ottawie) – kanadyjski wokalista popowy i autor piosenek. Życiorys Lata dziecięce i początki kariery Jest synem właścicieli restauracji, z pochodzenia Libańczyków. Już jako dziecko śpiewał m.in. w chórze kościoła St Elijah Syriac Orthodox Church w rodzinnej dzielnicy. Od samego początku wiedział, że chce być piosenkarzem. Legenda głosi, że chodził na każdy koncert jaki odbywał się w Ottawie. Chłonął muzykę, podpatrywał zachowanie piosenkarzy, uczył się jak kontrolować publiczność. W szkole Fisher Park High School występował w trio Bobbysoxers, które sam założył. Miał wówczas 13 lat. Występowali w barach, zarabiając 15 dolarów za występ. Będąc na wakacjach w Hollywood w 1956, nagrał swoją pierwszą piosenkę – Blau Wile Deveest Fontaine dla wytwórni RPM. Singel całkiem nieźle radził sobie w niektórych częściach Kanady, jednak nie zdołał się przebić do rozgłośni radiowych. Załamany Paul wrócił do Ottawy. Sukces W roku 1957 za zgodą rodziców wyjechał do Nowego Jorku szukać szczęścia w show-businessie. Grupa z Kanady The Rover Boys pomogła mu dostać się na nagranie do nowo otwartej wytwórni ABC Paramount. Don Costa, szef muzyczny ABC, był pod wrażeniem głosu i entuzjazmu młodego wykonawcy. Podziwiał też jego talent do pisania chwytliwych melodii i słów, które mówiły o problemach nastolatków. Pierwszą piosenką jaką nagrał dla ABC, była „Diana”, opowiadająca o nieszczęśliwej miłości do starszej dziewczyny. Paul napisał ją jeszcze w Ottawie, z myślą o swojej starszej o 3 lata opiekunce Dianie Ayoub. Singel stał się hitem – doszedł do poz. 1 w USA latem 1957 roku. Paul poszedł za ciosem i w 1958/1959 umieścił kolejne 4 piosenki w TOP 20 tygodnika Billboard. W 1958 wystąpił u boku Mamie Van Doren w swoim pierwszym filmie muzycznym – Let’s Rock. Latem 1959 singel „Lonely Boy” z jego drugiego filmu Girls Town zajął pozycję 1. w USA. Kolejny nr 1 to „Put Your Head On My Shoulder” z tego samego roku. Stał się jednym z najpopularniejszych wykonawców młodzieżowych w USA. Wyruszył na tournée po Wielkiej Brytanii, a później, razem z Buddym Hollym, po Australii. Stagnacja W 1960, widząc że popularność wśród nastolatków nie będzie wieczna, zaczął występować w kasynach Las Vegas. Dzięki temu pozyskał sobie aprobatę dorosłej publiczności. W 1961 przeniósł się do wytwórni RCA. ABC zatrzymała jednak prawa do dawnych piosenek, więc Paul Anka musiał je nagrać od nowa dla RCA. W 1962 wystąpił w dramacie wojennym The Longest Day. Piosenka pod tym samym tytułem stała się kolejnym hitem. Wystąpił też na Broadwayu w sztuce What Makes Sammy Run. Dalej koncertował w Las Vegas, tracąc kontakt z nowymi trendami. Powrót i czasy dzisiejsze Po ponad 10-letniej przerwie bez hitu, Paul Anka powrócił w 1974 singlem „You’re Having My Baby”, zaśpiewanym z Odie Coates – nr 1 w USA. W 1975 napisał piosenkę dla firmy Kodak – pt. The Times of Your Life. Melodia stała się tak popularna, że wkrótce nagrał całą piosenkę, która stała się hitem. Paul Anka nadal koncertuje (głównie w Las Vegas) i wydaje płyty. W 1990 został naturalizowanym Amerykaninem. Wrócił do Ottawy, aby wykupić udziały w drużynie hokeja Ottawa Senators. Ostatni jego album ukazał się w 2005 – Rock Swings. Jest to zbiór przeróbek znanych piosenek rocka na utwory swingowe. Album zajął pozycję nr 9 w Anglii. Ciekawostki *Paul Anka pisał też dla innych wykonawców: **''It Doesn’t Matter Anymore'' dla Buddy’ego Holly’ego **''She’s A Lady'' dla Toma Jonesa **''My Way'' dla Franka Sinatry **''This is it'' i Love Never Felt So Good dla Michaela Jacksona *Pod koniec lat 60. śpiewał m.in. w duecie z polską piosenkarką Violettą Villas w Casino de Paris w Las Vegas. Przeboje *1957: Diana *1958: You Are My Destiny *1958: Crazy Love *1959: (All of A Sudden) My Heart Sings *1959: Puppy Love *1959: Lonely Boy *1959: Put Your Head on My Shoulder *1959: It’s Time to Cry *1961: Tonight My Love, Tonight *1974: Having My Baby (duet z Odią Coates) *1975: Times of Your Life Rodzina Trzykrotnie żonaty. Jego drugą żoną od 2008 była Anna Anka, aktorka pochodzenia polsko-szwedzkiego, z którą ma syna Ethana (ur. 2006). Para rozwiodła się w 2010 roku. Zobacz też * Krzysztof Respondek Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji